Noel
Noel is one of the minor characters in Candy Series and the younger brother of Norman. He made an early bird cameo in A Class Effort: Leadership and his official debut in Brotherly Bother: Responsibility. Biography Early Life Noel's early life is currently unknown. A Class Effort: Leadership Noel was first introduced with a non-speaking role in A Class Effort. He could be seen standing among the crowd of students (noticeably standing in line with his class) as he listened to the Headmaster's speech of the upcoming school bazaar.A Class Effort: Leadership, page 17 Brotherly Bother: Responsibility Noel made his official debut in Brotherly Bother. When Norman had prepared breakfast for the family, he caught Noel, who attempted to sneak out of the house unbeknownst. Norman then wanted him to bring his lunchbox to school, which Noel greatly refused. Noel's refusal did not seem to bother Norman however. During the school's lunchtime, Norman proceeded to Noel's class and seek to pass his lunchbox to him there. Upon seeing his brother constantly urging him to have his lunchbox, Noel furiously argued back and tossed the lunchbox onto the ground as all the contents inside spilled out. Their argument soon attracted a crowd as they looked at Noel in disdain. Embarrassed during the moment, Noel escaped to avoid further commotion while Norman was left behind cleaning the spilled food on the ground. While Noel was running, he accidentally bumped into Candy JEM, whom he, without a moment of thought, dismissed them as "old hags" and continued running. Sometime later at the evening, due to the lack of soy sauce, Norman was unable to cook dinner for the family. Noel then volunteered to go and buy the needed item for Norman as he borrowed money from the latter and proceeded to the nearby store to buy. When Noel reached the store, he spotted Joni, who was as equally surprised and annoyed by the opposite's presence as he was. Trying to avoid awkwardness, Noel demanded for the soy sauce, only to be dissed by Joni as she refused to serve him. Irritated by Joni's behavior, Noel proceeded to a nearby row of baskets that were filled with beans and scrambled them together, creating a mess. He then left the store as Joni frantically tried to sort the beans back in place. Appearance Noel bears a striking resemblance to his father. He has narrow black eyes and scruffy black hair which are kept in strands jutting in every direction; and the front and the back tuft slicked upwards. Similar to other characters, Noel does not consistently wear the same clothing but he was seen wearing a black choker on his neck and black bands on his wrists throughout the events of Brotherly Bother: Responsibility. Personality Noel is portrayed as a rebellious, disrespectful and rude youth. Often going against the rules in school and was even bold enough to speak vulgar language to the discipline mistress. Relationships Family Ned and Mrs. Zhang Grandparents Norman Nancy Nathan, Newton and Nelson Nina Bunbun Friends Emilia Enemies/Neutral Mia and Joni Trivia * ''Noel ''means "Christmas" in French. * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Noel's blood type is A. ** Noel's birthday is on March 12, hence making him a Pisces. ** Noel's interests are reading comics and wandering around. ** A positive trait of Noel is his gentleness deep down inside him despite his ignorant exterior. ** Negative traits of Noel include his rebelliousness and tendency to play pranks. ** Noel's favorite food is cool-looking food (such as chewing gum and chocolate bars) while his least favorite food are vegetables and tasteless food. ** Noel does not have any strongest subjects while his weakest subjects are all subjects. ** Noel's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Norman's Family Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Student Category:Siblings Category:Former Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Younger Sibling